La Mejor Amiga de mi Hermana
by A.Mars
Summary: Una estadía en casa por las vacaciones de primavera y una propuesta bastante inusual dan inicio a esta historia que no es tan cliché como parece... -"Ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga"- fue lo que dijo Alice hace 6 años cuando nos presentó sin imaginar que además de su mejor amiga, me estaba presentando a la mujer de mi vida. -TWO SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola chicas! Aquí me reporto con otra nueva locura a las que están acostumbradas ;)**_

_**Como saben, los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece!**_

_**Y como siempre digo, espero la disfruten :D**_

* * *

><p>Ansioso, esa era la palabra que me podía describir en los últimos días desde que supe que la volvería a ver. También podía describirme la palabra distraído y nervioso, pero en este momento me quedaba con ansioso. La ansiedad me estaba consumiendo desde que desperté esta mañana, creo que cada quince minutos consultaba el reloj.<p>

-"Edward cariño, recuerda que el ensayo de la ceremonia es esta tarde a las tres, por favor llega a tiempo... Sabes como se pondrá Alice si te retrasas"- la voz de mi madre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en estos últimos dos días se ha vuelto costumbre que mi mente divagara y se distrajera con facilidad... La anticipación me estaba consumiendo y no podía hacer nada por controlarla.

-"Lo recuerdo madre"- como no recordarlo si es ahí donde la veré a _ella_ -"Estaré puntual, no te preocupes"- la tranquilicé con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi madre conforme con mi respuesta asintió en mi dirección y besó mi mejilla antes de marcharse de la oficina, seguramente para hacerle el mismo aviso a mi padre, ella sabía sobre nuestro pequeño problema con la puntualidad así que quería asegurarse de hablar con ambos.

Mi pierna se movía de arriba a abajo con insistencia mientras estuve sentado en mi escritorio, los planos hoy no tenían ningún sentido, no era capaz de realizar ningún trazo en este estado. Era increíble como ella podía afectarme tanto después de tanto tiempo.

Los documentos que me entregaron esta mañana seguirían en el mismo lugar hasta mañana, simplemente no puedo concentrarme en ningún jodido documento en este momento, sólo estaba esperando que el tiempo pasara hasta que llegara la hora que deseaba.

Normalmente soy un hombre que se concentra en su trabajo pero hoy me era imposible, durante una pequeña reunión que mantuve con mi padre, en más de una oportunidad tuvo que llamar mi atención por que sencillamente mi mente había decidido dar un paseo, pero gracias al cielo él decidió pasar por alto mi falta de concentración y no interrogarme como si lo hubiese hecho mi madre o Alice.

Juro que nunca se me había hecho tan largo un jodido día, cuando por fin era hora de marcharnos fui casi corriendo a buscar a mi padre, aunque él manejaba su auto y yo el mío sabía que si me marchaba sin él, mi madre y Alice me matarían… Si, para ser dos hombres adultos les teníamos bastante miedo a las mujeres de la casa cuando se enfadaban.

-"Estás demasiado ansioso Edward... No sabía que te emocionaba tanto el ensayo de Alice"- Mi padre estaba verdaderamente confundido pues aunque teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar al lugar, yo lo estaba apresurando con insistencia.

-"Sólo evito que Alice nos mate"- intenté bromear logrando que Carlisle riera un poco por lo que supe que me había creído.

Ambos nos pusimos en marcha hasta el lugar que mi madre nos había informado, estaban varios carros estacionados alrededor por lo que era probable que ella ya estuviera aquí.

Rápidamente me bajé del vehículo y quería entrar para inspeccionar a las personas que estaban allí dentro pero mi madre se interpuso en mi camino.

-"Cariño ¡Llegaron incluso antes de la hora!"- Mi madre rebosaba alegría por ese hecho... Digamos que mi padre y yo siempre nos sumergíamos tanto en el trabajo que teníamos la tendencia de llegar tarde... Pero hoy no.

-"Te di mi palabra de que llegaríamos a tiempo mamá"- le respondí viendo hacia donde se encontraban el resto de las personas.

-"¿Estás bien Edward? Esta mañana también estabas un poco distraído"- Oh mierda, esa mirada de preocupación en ella, no había intentado disimular frente a mi madre y ahora venía ella con su interrogatorio. Extendí mi mejor sonrisa en mi rostro para distraerla antes de responder.

-"Estoy bien madre, supongo que estoy un poco nervioso... Después de todo soy el padrino y el hermano de la novia"- _¡mentiroso!_ gritó mi conciencia pero la ignoré. Mi madre soltó una risita y supe que me había creído.

-"Te entiendo cielo, yo también estoy un poco nerviosa"- me confesó y me encontré sonriéndole cálidamente, no había demostrado estar para nada nerviosa hasta ahora. -"Oh mira ahí viene Bella, ¿Te acuerdas de ella cariño?"- y cómo un resorte me giré hacia donde mi madre está señalando.

Y allí está ella...

_Santa mierda_

¿Que si la recuerdo? La pregunta sería ¿Cómo olvidarla?.

Ella se acercaba con un sencillo vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello castaño lo tenía suelto y caía en ondas libremente hasta llegar a su cintura y en sus pies tenía unos tacones altísimos que le hacían lucir sus piernas aún mas largas y exquisitas. Mi boca se secó con solo verla y sentí mi corazón detenerse por unos instantes.

Estaba aún más hermosa que antes.

Bella... Susurro en mi mente recordando el momento en que la conocí.

**_** Seis años antes**_**

Las vacaciones de primavera habían llegado y con ellas, la visita de mi hermana Alice. Ella estudiaba en Nueva York por lo que desde los últimos cuatro años únicamente la veo en vacaciones y el hecho de que pasara con nosotros esta semana me alegraba enormemente -aunque jamás se lo admitiría-.

Yo fui el encargado de venir a buscarla al aeropuerto, a ella y a una amiga que había invitado a casa, en cuanto llegué al aeropuerto note que el avión en el que venían había aterrizado hace algunos minutos, suspiré de alivio al saber que no tendría que esperar demasiado.

Efectivamente, una media hora después salió Alice con un carrito lleno de maletas, rodé los ojos al ver la cantidad de maletas... Cualquiera aseguraría que estaba mudándose en lugar de venir de visita sólo por una semana.

Alice desde la distancia me reconoció y corrió en mi dirección empujando el carrito, cuando llegó a mi lado saltó a mis brazos como suele hacerlo desde que la pasé en altura -lo cual ya fue hace algunos años-. A pesar que mi hermana es cinco años mayor que yo, era bastante pequeña, con los tacones que traía apenas me llegaba a los hombros.

-"Oh Edward ¡Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi"- Chilló llamando la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor pero no le di importancia, estreche fuertemente a mi hermana entre mis brazos y reí por su comentario.

-"No he crecido Allie, tú estás más enana"- La verdad es que si había crecido varios centímetros en estos meses pero adoraba hacer molestar a Alice, ella simplemente rió cantarinamente ante mi broma y me golpeó levemente en el brazo.

-"Te he extrañado hermanito"- susurró como si me estuviera contando un secreto de estado, sonreí al escucharla, yo también la había extrañado y ella lo sabía. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella recobró su habitual energía y empezó a dar pequeños saltos. -"Oh Edward, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga"- Fue ahí cuando me percaté que siempre habíamos tenido un espectador en nuestro pequeño intercambio, pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Alice me indicaba, mi mandíbula por poco cae al piso. -"Bells, él es mi hermanito"- Una hermosa morena estaba frente a mí sonriéndome cálidamente, tenía los ojos color chocolate, su cabello castaño llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, vestía un jean acompañado por una sencilla remera azul y unas converse. Era perfecta, hermosa... Aun más hermosa que Tanya.

-"Me alegra conocerte al fin Edward, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti"- Ella extiende su mano hacia mí y me tomó más de un segundo recomponerme, le respondí el saludo estrechando su mano y sentí una extraña corriente en mi mano hasta extenderse por todo mi cuerpo... Esto era tan extraño.

-"Lo mismo digo Bella, es un gusto conocerte"- Logré conseguir que mi voz saliera decentemente firme para no avergonzarme frente a la amiga de mi hermana.

-"Basta de presentaciones y ayúdanos con nuestro equipaje hermanito, muero por llegar a casa"- Y cuando mencionó las maletas recordé la cantidad que traía y decidí molestarla un poco.

-"¿Vienes por una semana o por un año Alice?"- Ella rió divertida al escucharme pero se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"Nunca es demasiada ropa Edward, nunca lo olvides... Ahora se un caballero y ayúdanos con eso"- Me permití observar nuevamente a Bella y noté que ella únicamente traía una pequeña maleta, hice el ademán de ayudarla pero ella negó rápidamente.

-"Puedo perfectamente con esto Edward, muchas gracias... Creo que con el equipaje de Alice tienes suficiente"- soltó una risita y yo me encontré como un idiota correspondiendo aquella sonrisa.

Aquella tarde fue de total alegría en la casa, mis padres estaban encantados por tener a Alice de vuelta en casa -así sea por una semana- y también estaban encantados con Bella, la adoraron desde el momento en que los presentaron. Definitivamente Bella y su dulce sonrisa nos encantaron a todos los Cullen.

Desde que ellas llegaron había descubierto que Bella era más que su belleza física, era bastante inteligente y compartíamos un sentido del humor un poco negro, la verdad es que congeniamos realmente bien por lo que era bastante agradable entablar conversaciones con ella cuando estaba en casa.

Hoy era su tercer día en casa y nos encontrábamos los dos solos, mis padres habían asistido a un almuerzo de negocios -que seguramente se extendería hasta la noche- y Alice no sabía exactamente a donde se había ido. Estábamos los dos viendo una de esas series antiguas y comiendo palomitas cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Tanya...

-"Hola Eddie"- Fruncí el ceño por el apodo, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a que me dijera así.

-"Hola Tanya"- La saludé y sonreí a través del teléfono.

-"Sólo quería recordarte que mañana temprano me iré de vacaciones ¿No vendrás a verme?"- Podía imaginar el puchero que estaba haciendo al otro lado de la línea -"Mis padres no están y regresarán tarde hoy, podríamos aprovechar y... _Ver alguna película_"- Santa mierda, sabía perfectamente que quería decir realmente con eso, mis manos empezaron a sudar sin poder evitarlo.

-"Uh, yo... No puedo ir Tanya"- El miedo y los nervios me atacaron... Otra vez.

-"¿Por qué no?"- Preguntó y sentí la decepción en su voz. Quería golpearme a mí mismo por ser tan estúpido ¿Por qué no podía decir que si e ir a su casa? _Por cobarde_, me respondió mi subconsciente. En lugar de corregir a mi subconsciente y demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde, preferí estrujar mi cerebro en busca de una excusa aceptable.

-"Hay invitados en casa Tanya, sería descortés de mi parte marcharme si no hay nadie más de la familia"- hablé en voz baja. Escuché el bufido por parte de Tanya y una vez más quise golpearme.

-"Bien, como quieras... Te veré la próxima semana"- y con eso finalizó la llamada.

Me quedé viendo el teléfono con el ceño fruncido ¿por qué era tan cobarde?, ¿por qué no podía simplemente aceptar la oferta de Tanya y tener sexo con ella?, obviamente la deseaba pero mis miedos eran más fuertes.

-"No te sientas obligado a estar todo el día aquí conmigo Edward"- la voz de Bella hizo que me sobresaltara, por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba junto a mí. Regresé el teléfono al bolsillo de mi pantalón y le sonreí despreocupado.

-"No me siento obligado Bella, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo"- ella me sonrió dulcemente, no me atreví a decirle que en realidad la había utilizado como excusa para no tener sexo con mi novia... Ni yo mismo podría creerlo.

-"¿Era tu novia?"- Preguntó y yo asentí, la verdad es que no sé que demonios éramos Tanya y yo pero podría decirse que teníamos una relación. -"¿Y qué quería?"- demonios ¿no podía seguir viendo la serie y olvidar el tema? Suspiré y traté de fingir indiferencia.

-"Oh, es que se irá de viaje mañana y quería que viéramos alguna película en su casa antes de que se marchara"- concentré mi mirada en el televisor y me encogí de hombros como si fuera algo totalmente normal, pero un jadeo de Bella hizo que girara mi vista hacia ella.

-"¿Sabes que definitivamente esa fue una llamada de sexo, cierto?"- Chilló y si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias quizás estaría riendo por el gran parecido que ahora tenía con Alice. -"Al demonio con pasar tiempo conmigo Edward ¡ve por ella!"- ella reía y chillaba emocionada pero yo negué de inmediato.

-"No puedo"- Contesté un poco cortante, noté su ceño fruncido pero no se dio por vencida.

-"¿Por qué no puedes?"- me insistió, yo sólo quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara en este instante.

-"No quiero hablar de eso Bella"- le suplique pero supe que ella no sacaría el dedo del renglón.

-"Oh vamos Edward, confía en mí"- ella apretó mi mano y de pronto sentí que podía contarle, quizás ella me entendería.

-"Yo... Tengo miedo"- le confesé sin mirarla a los ojos... Esto era tan vergonzoso.

-"¿Miedo?"- Preguntó confundida pero después de unos segundos el entendimiento brilló en sus ojos -"Oh, tú nunca has tenido..."- Negué rápidamente antes de que si quiera terminara la pregunta, ya era bastante vergonzoso como para admitir que a mis casi 18 años jamás he tenido sexo. Bella se sorprendió ante mi confesión pero rápidamente colocó su mano sobre la mía una vez más para darme apoyo. -"Todos tenemos miedo antes de nuestra primera vez Edward, es normal... Pero debes dejar ese miedo a un lado"- Supe que estaba siendo sincera y también sabía que ella tenía razón. Por un extraño motivo decidí ser completamente sincero y abierto con ella.

-"Lo sé Bella, pero es que Tanya ya es... Experimentada ¿Y si resulta que soy un desastre? ¿y si no le gusta?"- compartí mis miedos con Bella, sentía que ella podía entenderme y sorprendentemente no estaba resultando tan difícil como creí.

-"Te entiendo Edward yo también tenía todos esos miedos cuando iba a perder mi virginidad... Claro que mi caso para ambos fue nuestra primera vez, pero las dudas y el miedo igual estaban allí"- ella me sonreía pero yo seguía con el ceño fruncido, seguía con miedos y ella lo sabía. De pronto la determinación cruzó su rostro y rápidamente saltó del sofá colocándose de pie frente a mí. -"Yo te enseñaré algunas cosas"- ella me dio una sonrisa radiante, de esas que deslumbran a cualquiera y más a un adolescente hormonal como yo.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-"Tú y yo tendremos sexo Edward"- y juro que mi mandíbula llegó al piso en ese instante.

Sentí mis pantalones apretarse en la zona de mi miembro.

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunté ahogadamente. Fruncí el ceño confundido ¿Acaso esto era una broma? Pero ella seguía sonriendo.

-"Vamos Edward, tú quieres dejar de ser inexperto y yo puedo enseñarte algunas cosas, no es la gran cosa"- Se encogió de hombros como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y supe que sería un completo idiota si no la tomaba.

Santa mierda.

Tendré sexo por primera vez con la sexy mejor amiga de mi hermana... Cinco años mayor que yo.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación veía nerviosamente a Bella ¿Y ahora qué?.

-"No estés nervioso Edward... Relájate"- Ella posó sus labios sobre los míos y sentí como millones de chispas saltaron entre nosotros. _Wow_... Jamás había sentido estas chispas antes.

Cuando ella hundió sus dedos en mi cabello reaccioné, pase mis brazos por su cintura atrayéndola más a mí y profundizando el beso de inmediato. Su lengua se encontró con la mía rápidamente y disfruté de su sabor por varios minutos... Si que besa bien. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos y una sonrisa coqueta adornaba su hermoso rostro.

-"Definitivamente en el departamento de besos no necesitas ninguna ayuda"- ella reía divertida y de inmediato mi sonrisa torcida se hizo presente. -"Ahora desnúdame"- sentí mi garganta cerrarse ¿En serio esto iba a suceder? Creo que una parte de mí estaba esperando que Bella riera y me dijera que todo era una broma pero la mirada que me estaba dando me decía que era esto iba en serio.

Con las manos temblorosas tomé la remera blanca que tenía puesta, se la empecé a quitar lentamente, ella levantó los brazos para facilitarme la labor y quedó ante mí con un sujetador del mismo color.

Saboree mis labios en cuanto la vi, mi miembro ya estaba duro desde que me propuso hacer esto y para este instante la erección ya se estaba haciendo dolorosa. Dejando un poco la timidez me atreví a quitarle también el pantalón corto que tenía puesto, las bragas estaban a juego con su sujetador y me quedé observándola como un idiota... _Es hermosa_.

Con un gesto me indicó que le quitara el sujetador, y así lo hice, dejándola totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-"Para ser la primera vez que abres un sujetador lo hiciste realmente bien"- ella Bromeó conmigo y mi sonrisa de orgullo no se hizo esperar... La verdad es que agradecía que el broche haya cedido fácilmente. Mis manos ansiaban tocar sus pechos así que lo hice, los podía abarcar completamente con mis manos, no eran demasiado pequeños ni demasiado grandes, eran... Perfectos.

Roce sus pezones con mis dedos y los sentí endurecerse por mi tacto, me gustaba causarle esa reacción por lo que me dediqué a mi tarea por más tiempo. Me sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo... Definitivamente estos serían mis nuevos juguetes favoritos.

Fruncí el ceño cuando ella se apartó un poco, yo quería seguir acariciando sus pechos pero no tuve tiempo de quejarme pues sentí sus manos sobre mí para quitarme la remera negra que aún tenía puesta.

Cuando tuve el torso descubierto, Bella me acarició, pasó sus manos por mis hombros enviando cientos de pequeñas descargas por todo mi cuerpo, sentía mi cuerpo entero arder sólo con sus caricias. Fue bajando sus manos por todo mi torso hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones, sentí mi respiración acelerarse pero ella sólo me dio una sonrisa coqueta cuando desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Bella aún sonriendo me hizo caer sobre mi cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, nuestros sexos se rozaban por encima de las únicas prendas que teníamos puestas y gemí vergonzosamente por la sensación.

Se inclinó hacia mí para unir su boca a la mía, la besé desesperadamente y ella me respondía de la misma manera. Besó y mordisqueo mi barbilla logrando que soltara varios gemidos y fue repartiendo besos descendiendo hasta llegar a mi miembro, lo acarició por encima de mi ropa interior y después de unos pocos segundos se deshizo de esa molesta prenda con un poco de ayuda de mi parte.

Mi miembro quedó libre y totalmente erguido ante ella, se saboreó los labios sin quitarle la mirada de encima y solo eso me estaba llevando al límite.

-"Definitivamente estás muy bien dotado"- su voz ahora era ronca, gemí sonoramente cuando sentí su mano sobre mi miembro, ella me miró sonriendo y con un brillo en la mirada antes de hablar -"Y ahora Edward, te haré tu primera mamada"- Abrí los ojos como platos al escucharla y la observé llevar mi miembro hasta su boca.

_...Jodida mierda..._

Iba a morir, juro que moriré en este instante, pero sin duda moriría feliz. La observaba subir y bajar con su habilidosa boca envolviendo mi miembro, lo poco que no podía abarcar con ella, era eficientemente atendido con su mano, su lengua jugueteaba a sus anchas llevándome directo al borde sin retorno. Bella tenía su mirada conectada a la mía y era condenadamente sexy verla así.

-"Bella, me voy a venir"- le advertí pues sentía que estaba por explotar. No sabía si Bella disfrutaría que acabara en su boca por lo que tuve que advertirle, pero ella no me prestó atención y siguió con su labor.

-"Joder"- gemí sonoramente cuando me vine unos pocos segundos después, abrí los ojos como platos al notar que Bella no dejó que cayera ni una sola gota de mi líquido fuera de su boca... Joder, eso fue sexy.

Bella sonreía coqueta mientras se me acercaba, tomándola por sorpresa la atraje rápidamente hacia mí estrellando mis labios con los suyos y girándola para que quedara bajo mi cuerpo en el mismo movimiento. Ella jadeo por la sorpresa pero respondió a mi beso con la misma pasión, llevó sus manos hasta mi cabello, me encantaba cuando ella me tocaba y así me lo confirmaba mi miembro que ya empezaba a cobrar vida nuevamente.

Me negaba a separar mis labios de su cuerpo por lo que al sentir que nos hacía falta el aire desvié mis labios hasta su cuello, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos lo que quería decir que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Llevé mis manos a sus pechos y sonreí al reencontrarme con ellos, me encantaban, así de simple.

-"Haz lo que quieras con ellos Edward... Masajea, succiona o mordisquea. Eso vuelve loca a cualquier mujer"- su voz era ronca y mordía su labio inferior mientras hablaba. Ella dijo que me enseñaría y si que lo estaba haciendo.

_Hacer lo que quiera_... Sonreí ante eso, quería hacer todo lo que Bella me dijo, quería que ella disfrutara igual que me hizo disfrutar a mí. Llevé mi boca hacia uno de sus pechos y tal como ella me indicó, saboree, succione y mordisquee levemente sus pezones, la sentí arquear su espalda hacia mí y los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más altos.

Adoraba ese sonido, y saber que era yo quien le estaba provocando esto me llevaba al límite, si por mi fuera seguiría haciendo esto todo el día para no dejar de escucharla gemir. Atendí de la misma manera su otro pecho hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

-"¿Puedo... Puedo hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste?"- le pregunté tímidamente, no sabía como hacerlo pero si puedo darle a Bella la mitad del placer que ella me dio a mí, lo haré encantado. Ella me miró sorprendida pero complacida al mismo tiempo.

-"Si Edward, me puedes hacer sexo oral... Nosotras también lo disfrutamos en gran medida"- Sonreí ansioso por tocarla y saborearla por completo.

Bella me orientó en mi labor por lo que ahora me encontraba muy a gusto saboreando aquella parte tan íntima de esta mujer que me estaba volviendo loco. Hacía especial énfasis en el pequeño botón de placer pues sabía que eso hacía enloquecer a Bella, ella se retorcía gimiendo audiblemente y era jodidamente excitante saber que era yo quien le causaba esa reacción.

Aventurándome un poco, introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior, era cálido y estrecho, ella gimió aún más cuando sintió la intromisión, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto así que introduje un segundo dedo moviéndolos ambos en su interior... Entraban y salían constantemente hasta que sentí sus paredes estrecharse aún más alrededor de mis dedos y Bella gritó mi nombre roncamente escuchándose en toda la habitación.

Joder... Ella ha tenido un orgasmo y yo se lo he causado. Una sonrisa de orgullo se plantó en mi rostro por aquello.

Su respiración era agitada y me sonrió ampliamente mientras intentaba calmarse.

-"Aprendes rápido Edward"- me alabó y mi sonrisa se amplió una vez más.

-"Es que tengo una excelente profesora"- Bella soltó una risita que hizo saltar a mi miembro -el cual ya estaba más que listo-. Ella notó mi reacción y sonrió mordiendo su labio. Quería enterrarme en su interior pero entonces recordé algo de gran importancia. -"Mierda Bella, no tengo condón"- juro que quise golpearme en ese instante ¿quizás puedo salir corriendo a comprar algunos a la farmacia? Pero antes de si quiera considerar hacerlo, Bella me sonrió tiernamente antes de hablar.

-"No hay problema por eso Edward yo tomo la píldora, tú definitivamente estás limpio y puedes estar tranquilo de que yo también lo estoy"- Si, definitivamente yo estoy libre de cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual y confiaba en lo que ella me decía. Suspiré de alivio cuando la escuché, eso quería decir que no habría ningún problema.

Jadee cuando por fin estuve en su interior, me deslice fácilmente en su entrada, ella era estrecha y sus paredes abrazaban perfectamente a mi muy ansioso miembro. _Santa mierda_, estar en su interior era jodidamente delicioso. Empecé a moverme lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera incitándome a aumentar la velocidad de mis estocadas por lo que le obedecí sin pensarlo.

Entraba y salía sin parar de su interior, este era mi lugar feliz. Aunque quería seguir en mi lugar feliz sentía que estaba apunto de explotar, no duraría demasiado y entonces recordé cuando hace un par de años escuché a Alice hablar por teléfono donde decía lo frustrada que quedaba cuando su novio de turno llegaba antes que ella y él no hacía nada al respecto. Sé que no era el mejor momento para recordar la vida sexual de mi hermana pero sabía que esa información era importante. No quería correrme sin que Bella llegara así que sin pensarlo demasiado llevé uno de mis dedos a ese pequeño botón de placer acariciándolo y estimulándolo tal como ella me había enseñado.

-"¡Edward!"- Gimió sonoramente, la sentí estremecerse tensándose a mi alrededor y fue cuando me dejé ir.

La habitación se llenó de nuestros gemidos mientras me descargaba por completo en su interior y ella aún sufría los espasmos que le ocasionó el orgasmo. Me desplome sobre ella pero cuidando de no dejar que soportara todo mi peso, cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mi respiración agitada mientras sentía que ella acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello. Definitivamente esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

-"Mierda Edward, acabas de obtener un sobresaliente"- Sonreí ampliamente al escucharla, levanté la mirada hacia ella para encontrarme con su linda sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me desarmó por completo cuando la conocí. Me incliné hacia ella, la besé ligeramente y salí de su interior -aunque yo era más que feliz allí- me coloqué a un lado de ella sonriendo como un idiota.

-"Eso fue increíble"- Seguía sonriendo como idiota pero es que era inevitable.

-"Si que lo fue"- me sonrió satisfecha -"Y con la práctica lo irás disfrutando aún más"- Mierda, yo quería seguir practicando con ella.

-"¿Podemos seguir ahora?"- pregunté esperanzado y sentí mi miembro cobrar vida nuevamente ante la posibilidad de una segunda ronda. Bella soltó algunas risitas divertidas al escucharme pero al notar que estaba duro una vez más me observó sorprendida.

-"Oh vaya, creo que he creado un monstruo"- Soltó algunas otras risitas antes de tomar mi miembro y comprobar que efectivamente estaba más que listo para una segunda ronda. -"Bien, pues vamos a satisfacer a la bestia"- susurró en mi oído antes de trepar hasta mí para enterrar lenta y tortuosamente mi miembro en su interior.

Gemí sonoramente ante la sensación, ella se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos para después empezar a cabalgarme otorgándome una vista condenadamente caliente y llevándonos juntos al paraíso algunos minutos después.

El resto de la semana pasó en un borrón, Bella salía con Alice cada tarde pero en las noches me colaba a su habitación y teníamos sexo como conejos -era una gran ventaja que su habitación y la mía fuesen las más alejadas de toda la casa-. Me costaba mantener las manos alejadas de ella cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, sólo pesaba en hacerla mía una y otra vez..._Ella no es tuya_, me recordaba constantemente mi subconsciente pero yo lo ignoraba, cuando la tenía entre mis brazos ella era mía al menos por unos minutos.

Mi habitación, su habitación, el baño y la cocina fueron los lugares en que estuvimos juntos... Oh, en la cocina si que fue divertido, la adrenalina por el peligro de ser descubiertos era excitante.

Si de mí dependiera seguiríamos teniendo sexo en otras superficies de la gran casa, pero la semana llegó a su fin y con ella la visita de Bella y mi hermana.

-"Adiós Edward, gracias por una excelente semana"- Bella se estaba despidiendo de mí y agradecía que no hubiese nadie más presente pues así podía besarla por última vez. Ella me estaba sonriendo de aquella manera que tanto me gustaba. -"Estás más que listo para cuando tu novia regrese... La volverás loca"- Fruncí el ceño esta vez, ya no quería volver loca a Tanya, quería seguir volviendo loca a Bella. Me pareció ver un rastro de tristeza en su mirada pero estaba seguro que simplemente estaba proyectando mis propios sentimientos, era yo quien estaba triste por su partida.

No quise decirle adiós, sentí que si abría la boca sería para suplicarle que no se marchara y no podía avergonzarme de esa manera así que hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió; la besé lenta y apasionadamente, transmitiéndole todo este enredo de sentimientos que había en mi interior y cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos, no necesitábamos más despedidas por lo que ella se giró y se marchó.

**_**Actualidad**_**

Para aquel entonces me costó superarla, había sentido una fuerte conexión con ella pero con el tiempo entendí que fue normal que sintiera aquello, después de todo ella había sido mi primera vez y por tanto las emociones habían sido tan fuertes.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca más había pensado en ella, pero también mentiría si dijera que no pude estar con otra mujer. Algunas veces se colaban en mis sueños recuerdos de aquella semana y debo admitir que cuando sucedía me despertaba bastante _emocionado._

No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, al año siguiente tanto mi hermana como ella se graduaron pero por culpa de un jodido retraso en los vuelos no llegué a tiempo a su graduación y por lo tanto no la pude volver a ver. Después de eso, Alice había regresado a Seattle pero ella consiguió un gran empleo en Nueva York por lo que se quedó allá, sabía que ellas seguían siendo amigas y gracias a que mi hermana era muy _comunicativa_, siempre escuchaba alguna noticia sobre ella.

Pero entonces Alice anunció su boda y con ella la noticia de que Bella sería la madrina, fue inexplicable pero mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando me enteré que la volvería a ver después de seis años. Ya no soy el mismo chiquillo de diecisiete años pero ahora que la tengo en frente sentía que mi cuerpo y mi corazón reaccionaban de la misma forma que años atrás.

Bella saludó efusivamente a mi madre mientras yo no hacía más que observarla, bebiéndome su imagen. Me sentía como un adicto frente a su vicio después de tantos años de abstinencia... Fue entonces cuando ella notó mi presencia, por su rostro pasaron varias emociones; confusión, sorpresa, reconocimiento y algo más que no pude determinar.

-"Edward ¡Cuánto has crecido!"- Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba. Sonreí divertido por sus palabras, cuando me conoció éramos del mismo tamaño, pero ahora ella apenas sobrepasaba mi barbilla -Con tacones incluidos-.

-"Quizás fuiste tú quien se encogió algunos centímetros"- bromee un poco y fue un verdadero placer escuchar su risa. Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos pero en ese momento llegó un pequeño torbellino que se hacía llamar Alice y arrastró a Bella lejos de mí.

Aunque estuvimos juntos durante el ensayo -pues ambos éramos los padrinos-, realmente fue poco -o nada- lo que pudimos hablar, Alice no nos daba un respiro hasta que todo saliera perfecto como ella quería. Bella y yo compartimos algunas pequeñas sonrisas pero nada más allá de eso, joder, mis manos estaban ansiosas por tocarla... Su piel se veía tan tersa y hermosa igual que hace años, mierda, en estas últimas horas no he hecho más que recordar aquella semana.

-"Alice cariño creo que todos necesitamos un descanso"- _¡Gracias Jasper!_, gritó mi interior. Sabía que no pedía el descanso para ayudarme pero igual lo agradecía.

-"De acuerdo, diez minutos y volvemos"- Alice suspiró resignada. Sonreí ante la oportunidad.

-"¿Te apetece una copa?"- Le pregunté a Bella quien estaba a mi lado.

-"Si, creo que necesito una copa urgentemente"- Soltó algunas risitas cuidando de que Alice no la escuchara, con el humor que tenía mi hermana hoy creo que nadie la quería molestar.

Le tendí mi brazo y ella lo tomó sin dudarlo. Sentí cientos de chispas por su toque, ambos nos miramos confundidos por un par segundos antes de iniciar nuestro camino hasta el pequeño bar... _Ella también lo sintió_, sonreí satisfecho por ello.

-"¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?"- _Pude haber ido a recogerte, como la última vez_. Sonreí internamente recordando ese día.

-"Hace una semana"- Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo es que tenía una semana aquí y yo no la había visto sino hasta hoy?.

-"Supongo que has estado sumergida con Alice en los preparativos de la boda"- _Y por eso no te he visto_. Conocía lo suficiente a Alice como para saber que llenaría a Bella con cosas que hacer para la boda.

-"Oh no, la verdad es que entre la mudanza y el nuevo empleo no había tenido tiempo para ayudar a Allie, hasta hoy"- Un momento ¿mudanza?, ¿nuevo empleo?... ¿Es que acaso existirá la posibilidad?.

-"¿Te estás mudando a Seattle?"- Pregunté rápidamente sin importarme que se filtrara la ansiedad en mi voz. Sentí una emoción inexplicable cuando ella asintió.

-"Me transfirieron a la nueva sucursal que inauguraron recientemente aquí en Seattle"- Bella y yo en la misma ciudad, aquella noticia me hizo sonreír, mis esperanzas se elevaron considerablemente. Haría todo lo posible por no desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-"Bien pues entonces brindemos por ese nuevo empleo"- sonreí torcidamente... _Y por la posibilidad de estar contigo una vez más_.

-"Supongo que sigues trabajando con tu padre"- Habló después del pequeño brindis improvisado que propuse, sonreí internamente ante la posibilidad de que ella haya estado interesada en mi vida todo este tiempo, pero no me permití albergar muchas esperanzas, teniendo a Alice como amiga es seguro que hablara sin parar sobre nosotros sin necesidad de preguntarle al respecto, yo conocía de primera mano lo parlanchina que puede ser mi hermana.

-"Así es, empecé a trabajar con él desde que inicié la universidad, cuando me gradué ya tenía algo de experiencia"- Me sonrió. Cielos, me encantaba cuando ella me sonreía de aquella forma, descubrí que haría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa siempre. De inmediato Alice llamó nuestra atención y pronto nos vimos sumergidos nuevamente en el ensayo para que todo quedara perfecto.

Para mi desagrado, al terminar el ensayo no pude hablar nuevamente con Bella, estaba impaciente por tener unos minutos más de su compañía, saber con exactitud donde vivía pero en lugar de eso me tocó observar como se marchaba con mi hermana a quien sabe donde. Creo que escuché mencionar algo sobre una pequeña despedida de soltera, suspiré resignado a tener que esperar hasta la ceremonia para verla una vez más... Serán dos largos días

-"Así que estás colado por Bella"- La voz divertida de Jasper captó mi atención que hasta ahora se encontraba en la carretera por donde había desaparecido el auto de Bella.

-"No sé de qué me hablas"- Mentí. Claro que sabía a que se refería.

-"No te hagas el tonto Edward, no le quitaste la mirada de encima en toda la tarde"- Demonios, pensé que había sido un poco más discreto. -"Tranquilo hermano, estoy seguro que nadie más se percató de ello"- Me sonrió con suficiencia el muy bastardo.

-"Creo que todo esto de la boda te está jodiendo el cerebro"- Mantuve mi mentira. Joder, Jasper es mi mejor amigo pero detestaba ese talento que tiene de leer a las personas, a veces resultaba exasperante no poder ocultarle alguna emoción pues con sólo verte lo sabía. Supongo que por eso hace tan buena pareja con mi hermana, ella dice que puede ver el futuro y él lee las emociones de las personas... Par de raritos juntos, una pareja perfecta si me lo preguntan.

Y precisamente por que es el futuro marido de mi hermana es que mantuve esa mentira, no podía arriesgarme a que le hiciera algún comentario a Alice, me negaba a que ella metiera sus narices en esto, además, Bella es su mejor amiga y no sabía exactamente como iría a reaccionar.

_Estás muy seguro de que sucederá lo mismo que hace seis años._ Se burló mi subconsciente. No, no estaba seguro de que sucedería pero joder, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por estar con ella otra vez...mi cuerpo entero lo anhelaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bieen, ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que cualquier opinión me la pueden dejar en un Review! :D Espero actualizar el próximo -y último- capítulo pronto (Quizás algunos reviews me animen para actualizar más rápido Jaja).<strong>_**_  
><em>**

_**¡Nos leemos pronto! Besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola niñaass, aquí regreso con la última parte de la historia!**_

_**Como bien saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer! La historia si es mía!**_

_**Espero que la disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>El día de la ceremonia por fin llegó, pasé toda la mañana con Jasper, era su padrino y debía estar con él en esas horas tan importantes, y para ser sincero, no quería enfrentarme a los huracanes Alice y Esme -si, hasta mi madre esta mañana parecía un huracán por toda la casa-, sonreí divertido al pensar en mi padre quien no pudo salvarse de aquel desastre.<p>

Creo que por primera vez desde que conozco a Jasper lo veo nervioso, cuando nos estábamos arreglando vi los nervios y la ansiedad por primera vez reflejados en su mirada. Por supuesto que aproveché esa pequeña vulnerabilidad en él para darle una pequeña charla como el hermano de la novia -la misma conversación que tuve con él cuando hace tres años me dijo que invitaría a Alice a salir- y como era de esperar, me respondió lo mismo de aquella vez.

-"Si la hago sufrir yo mismo me cortaré las bolas Edward, no tendrás que hacerlo tú"- Y tal como hace tres años, solté una carcajada cuando escuché su respuesta, sabía que Jasper amaba a mi hermana y que no podría estar en mejores manos. Él era un tipo de fiar, lo supe desde que llegué a la empresa de mi padre en cuanto empecé la carrera de arquitectura, Jazz acababa de licenciarse y trabajé a su lado por mucho tiempo, él es una buena persona, por eso le confío a mi hermana con los ojos cerrados.

Llegamos a la iglesia -que ya estaba llena de invitados- y Jazz caminaba de aquí para allá en el altar, hablaba con su madre, con su padre y luego conmigo, una y otra vez. Yo estaba más que divertido por verlo como estaba, el señor que nunca perdía la cabeza, el que mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro a cada momento ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Y entonces Bella llegó, fue como si mi cuerpo se percatara de su presencia incluso antes de observarla. Llevaba un vestido color azul marino -me encantaba como le quedaba ese color- iba desde el cuello hasta el suelo, de mangas largas y se adhería a cada parte de su cuerpo, resaltaba sus pechos, remarcaba sus curvas, estaba creado perfectamente para ella. Llevaba el cabello recogido hacia un lado y su linda sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, ella se acercaba hacia el altar seguramente para ocupar su lugar cuando alguien llamó su atención en el camino y fue entonces cuando ella se giró.

_¡Joder!_

El condenado vestido tenía una gran abertura que dejaba al descubierto su espalda hasta casi el inicio de su hermoso y respingón trasero.

Jadee al notar aquello, mis manos picaban por trazar el camino de aquella abertura, por tocar esa piel expuesta ante mi. Sentí mi garganta secarse y mis pantalones se hicieron más pequeños en _aquella_ zona. Escuché una pequeña risa que provenía de Jasper, contra mi voluntad aparté mi mirada de Bella y me encontré con la mirada divertida de Jazz. Mierda, él me había visto de nuevo, pero joder, nadie podría disimular ante aquella vista que Bella me regalaba.

Supe que Jazz quería decirme algo, pero para mi suerte en ese instante empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, Jazz se envaro borrando todo rastro de diversión y dirigió su ansiosa mirada hacia la puerta. Bella ocupó su lugar rápidamente frente a mí en el altar y entonces Allie hizo acto de aparición junto a mi padre.

La ceremonia fue tal cual Alice la había planeado, lágrimas y sonrisas se hicieron presente a lo largo de la boda, era algo divertido ver a mi madre llorosa cuando hasta hace unas pocas horas era un huracán lleno de energía y dando órdenes por doquier.

La recepción fue realizada en el salón del hotel Paramount donde además se hospedería la familia de Jasper que venían de Texas y algunos otros invitados. El primer baile fue el de los novios, algunos minutos después bailé con mi hermana, con mi madre, hasta que fue el turno de bailar con la sexy madrina, le sonreí torcidamente cuando fue mi oportunidad de bailar con ella.

-"Estás hermosa"- No había tenido oportunidad de decírselo antes, Bella se ruborizo un poco y para mí fue tremendamente adorable.

-"Gracias... Tú tampoco estás nada mal"- Y ahí estaba mi sonrisa nuevamente, quería besar esa sonrisa pero aquí frente a tantas personas sólo obtendría su rechazo así que simplemente me limité a sonreírle y a seguir bailando.

Descubrí que con Bella todo era natural.

Charlar con ella era natural, bailar con ella también lo era, oh y el sexo... Mejor era no pensar en aquello en este momento.

-"¿Cómo te va aquí en Seattle?"- le pregunté en un intento de desviar mis pensamientos que incluían a Bella desnuda y sudorosa entre mis brazos.

-"Bastante bien de hecho, a veces echo de menos New York pero la verdad es que Seattle me gusta mucho"-

-"¿Dejaste a alguien especial en New York?"- _Que forma tan patética de preguntarle si tiene novio, bravo_. Ignore a mi entrometido subconsciente.

-"Si"- Sentí como si me arrojaran un balde de agua fría pero Bella se veía bastante divertida. -"Dejé varias amistades allá... Ahora si tu pregunta es si dejé algún novio, esposo o similar en New York entonces la respuesta es no"- Bella soltaba risitas divertida y no me quedó de otra que reír también, si que supo tomarme el pelo por un momento.

-"Y qué hay de ti Edward ¿sigues con _Tatiana_?"- Tardé un par de segundos en identificar aquel nombre... Tanya.

-"Lo mío con Tanya no duró demasiado"- _Solo un par de semanas después que te fuiste._

-"Oh que mal, el primer desamor duele bastante"- Me dio una pequeña sonrisa triste y me contuve para no decirle que nunca estuve enamorado de Tanya.

-"No fue muy malo, simplemente no éramos compatibles"- _No eras tú, por eso no pude seguir mucho más tiempo con ella._ Joder, daba gracias al cielo que Bella no leyera mi mente.

La canción llegó a su final, se produjo otro cambio de parejas y me vi envuelto nuevamente en los brazos de mi hermana, busqué a Bella con la mirada para encontrarla bailando con Jasper mientras éste me dirigía miradas divertidas. _Ese bastardo,_ pensé divertido, apostaría lo que sea por que este cambio de parejas fue obra de él.

Las horas transcurrieron entre bailes, brindis y algunos discursos. Alice y Jasper se acababan de marchar a su luna de miel cuando vi a Black acechando a mi Bella. _¿Desde cuándo es tu Bella?_. Demonios que mi subconsciente es bastante molesto, pero en este momento me molestaba más la cercanía de Black hacia Bella.

-"Bella ¿bailamos?"- Me dirigí a ella ignorando completamente a Black, me importaba un demonio que se molestara por mi interrupción, lo que me importaba era el alivio que vi en la mirada de Bella cuando aparecí.

-"¡Claro!"- Chilló casi saltando a mis brazos para luego llevarme a toda prisa a la pista de baile.

-"Gracias por salvarme Ed, creo que estaba apunto de salir corriendo"- Ella rió divertida y pude ver que estaba un poco tomada.

-"¿Cuánto has tomado hoy Bells?"- le pregunté sin reproche alguno pero ella rodó los ojos al escucharme.

-"Oh vamos, apenas estoy un poco achispada, además no todos los días se casa mi mejor amiga"- ella soltaba algunas risitas que me hacían pensar que estaba un poco más que achispada. -"Ahora bailemos que para eso me trajiste"- me ordenó y fue mi oportunidad de reír divertido, esta Bella era bastante entretenida.

La atraje hacia mí pegando nuestros cuerpos y cuando mi mano fue a su espalda encontró aquella abertura que me había dejado atontado cuando la vi. Mi mano cobró vida por si sola para empezar a recorrer aquella abertura, tocaba encantado su piel expuesta mientras sentía cientos de pequeñas descargas a medida que la tocaba. Escuché a Bella soltar un pequeño jadeo, joder, sentí mis pantalones apretarse en aquella zona otra vez.

-"No hagas eso"- Su voz era temblorosa y fue apenas un susurro.

-"¿Por qué no?"- susurré de vuelta ignorando su petición y continuando con mis caricias.

-"Me… me pones nerviosa"- Confesó.

_¡Si!_ Gritó mi fuero interno. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, era bueno saber que tenía algún efecto sobre ella.

-"¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?"- Pregunté inocentemente sin dejar de acariciarla ni un instante.

-"Yo... No lo sé"- susurró dándose por vencida, sentí como su cuerpo se erizó por mis caricias y mi sonrisa se amplió aún más.

-"Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave"- Cerré los ojos y mi cerebro se vio invadido por cientos de imágenes de nosotros dos hace seis años, su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía. Mi mano llegó hasta la parte más baja de la abertura del vestido y la escuché jadear nuevamente.

-"Edward no"- Se separó de mí y de inmediato sentí un vacío. -"Debo marcharme"- Habló apresuradamente, sabía que quería huir de mí pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así, no sabiendo como ella había reaccionado a mis caricias... _No le soy indiferente._

-"Te llevaré a casa"- Fue más una orden que un ofrecimiento y ella lo notó por lo que de inmediato frunció el ceño.

-"Gracias pero pediré un taxi"- me contestó de mala manera. Sonreí por su altanería pero joder, quería pasar más tiempo con ella así que no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-"No dejaré que tomes un taxi tú sola en ese estado Bella"- Use su estado de semi embriaguez como excusa. -"Vamos Bella no muerdo... A menos de que tú me lo pidas, claro"- Vi la sorpresa pasar por su rostro y luego una tímida pero divertida sonrisa luchaba por extenderse en sus labios aunque ella hacía lo posible por evitarlo.

-"Si, recuerdo perfectamente que eres muy bueno siguiendo instrucciones"- ¡Joder! Esta vez fue mi turno de abrir la boca sorprendido, por primera vez ella hacía referencia a nuestros encuentros años atrás. Sentí mi miembro cobrar vida sólo con esas palabras, mierda, quería tomarla aquí mismo. En su mirada había un brillo divertido, sabía que entendí a que se refería, también había algo más en sus ojos pero ella rápidamente se giró sin permitirme estudiar más su mirada. -"Vamos entonces señor _No dejaré que tomes un taxi sola_"- se dio por vencida pero al menos estaba divertida. Yo la observé unos segundos aún incapaz de moverme hasta que la vi salir del salón y salí disparado tras ella.

_Estás colado por Bella..._

Las palabras de Jasper vinieron a mi mente y juro que pude verlo burlándose un poco de mí mientras abandonaba el salón tras la castaña que era capaz de excitarme con un par de palabras.

El trayecto a su apartamento lo hicimos en silencio pero no incómodo, sonreí al descubrir que no vivía muy lejos de mi apartamento, de hecho también vivía bastante cerca de Alice y Jasper.

Pare frente al edificio que me indicó y a pesar de sus negativas, la acompañé hasta el interior. Bella vivía en el tercer piso por lo que el viaje en el ascensor fue bastante corto en el que ella aprovechó de quitarse aquellas armas mortales llamadas tacones y los sostuvo en sus manos. Puede que suene algo extraño pero me parecía realmente sexy verla descalza, no sé que tenía Bella Swan pero todo en ella se me antojaba sexy.

No me dio oportunidad de entrar a su apartamento, sosteniendo los tacones a un lado se despidió de mí y lo último que vi de ella fue aquella condenada abertura de su vestido provocándome por última vez.

Todo el fin de semana, pasé todo el jodido fin de semana pensando en Bella Swan, recordando como su cuerpo se erizaba y su respiración se aceleraba cuando la tocaba, deseaba tocarla otra vez, volverla a sentir cerca de mí y que mi corazón se acelerara como lo hacía cuando estaba con ella.

Joder, había fantaseado con ella a cada momento, casi hasta era capaz de ver a Jasper burlándose de mí.

Sabía que no le era indiferente, ella se mostraba nerviosa ante mi toque y pensaba tomar ventaja de aquello. Salí de la oficina decidido, compré un par de botellas de vino y fui directamente al apartamento de Bella, no soportaba no verla por un día más.

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta mientras yo no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada, llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus hermosas piernas y una remera a AC/DC que le quedaba un poco grande, por un momento pensé que era como verla hace seis años atrás.

-"Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?"- Bella preguntó confundida.

-"Se me ocurrió que podríamos celebrar tu traslado a Seattle"- Sonreí ligeramente, tratando de sonar casual, intentando ocultar mi alegría por verla, intentando ignorar a mi corazón que golpeaba fuertemente bajo mi pecho.

-"Estaba apunto de empezar a preparar la cena y no hay como una buena copa de vino para acompañarla"- me sonrió como tanto me encantaba. Ella sabía que mi historia fue sólo una pobre excusa para verla, aún así me dejó entrar.

El apartamento de Bella se veía bastante amplio, la sala de estar estaba decorada sencillamente y tenía un balcón desde el que se podía apreciar que tenía una excelente vista… Aunque la verdad la habitación que realmente quería conocer era la suya pero ya habría tiempo para eso, me dije a mí mismo… Paciencia.

Bella me pidió que la acompañara a la cocina y yo la seguí inmediatamente, ella ya tenía algunos ingredientes sobre la encimera y fue directamente hasta donde tenía el delantal para cocinar.

-"¿Te gusta la comida Thai?"- Me preguntó girándose hacia mí.

-"Me encanta"- _Todo lo que tú hagas me encanta_ –"Bonito delantal"- sonreí torcidamente al detallar su delantal _"Kiss The Cook" _tenía bordado en la parte frontal.

-"Eso fue obra de Alice, me lo regaló en navidad"- Me explicó divertida mientras se giraba para empezar a preparar la cena. Claro, solo Alice tenía el sentido del humor para regalar un delantal así, pero en este momento lo vi como una oportunidad, joder, moría por ponerle mis manos encima así que tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se me presentara.

Me acerqué hasta ella aprisionándola contra la encimera, la sentí tensarse al sentirme y soltó un suspiro cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con su cuello.

-"Qué… Qué estás haciendo Edward?"- Su voz tembló un poco, sonreí con mis labios aún en su cuello.

-"Estoy besando a la cocinera, tal como dice el delantal"- contesté tranquilamente.

-"Y ya sabemos que eres un experto siguiendo instrucciones"- Ella volvió a hacer referencia a lo que sucedió hace seis años y esta vez no lo dejaría pasar. La giré rápidamente para quedar frente a ella, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-"Y ahora soy mucho mejor que antes"- Claramente no me refería al hecho de seguir instrucciones y ella lo sabía.

Recorté la poca distancia entre nosotros, rocé sus labios y me perdí…

La tomé por la cintura para apegarla más a mí, profundicé el beso y yo me sentía como en el cielo, quería hacer esto desde que la volví a ver en el ensayo de Alice. Joder, quería volverla a besar desde el momento en que se marchó de mi casa hace seis años.

Bella me respondía el beso con la misma intensidad pero de un momento a otro se separó de mí –sólo un poco pues aún la sujetaba cintura-

-"Basta Edward"- me pidió cuando intenté besarla otra vez.

-"¿En serio quieres que pare?"- susurré muy cerca de sus labios, sonreí al escucharla suspirar y al notar su mirada fija en mis labios… Ella realmente no quería que me detuviera.

-"No… Digo si, si"- Solté una pequeña risa al escucharla batallar consigo misma –"Demonios Edward, si me sigues acariciando no puedo concentrarme"- Me riñó frustrada. Obviamente no la dejé de acariciar y acerqué mi rostro aún más hacia ella.

-"Yo no quiero que te concentres"- susurré. _Quiero que me beses. _–"No pienses Bella, sólo siente"- Rocé nuestros labios, en el proceso mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, ambos gemimos con el beso y lo profundizamos de inmediato. Joder, los besos de Bella era lo más adictivo del mundo.

Elevé a Bella para sentarla en la encimera y ella de inmediato enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura causando que nuestros sexos entraran en contacto por sobre nuestras prendas de vestir.

-"Esto no puede ser Edward"- Terminó el beso abruptamente pero no soltó su agarre de mi cintura. –"No estoy para estos juegos Edward, ya no soy una niña"- Fruncí el ceño por lo último que dijo.

-"Yo tampoco soy un niño Bella". Me molestó que ella lo pensara, joder, desde hace mucho ya no era un niño.

-"Lo sé, mierda que lo sé"- No pude evitar que una engreída sonrisa cruzara mi rostro al notar como ella desvió brevemente su mirada a la zona de mi miembro que ya estaba más que listo y presionando sobre ella. –"Pero yo no soy la misma que hace seis años Edward"- susurró.

-"Yo tampoco soy el mismo… Y tampoco quiero un juego"- _No, no con ella._ Habló una voz en mi interior y tenía razón, yo no quería un juego con Bella Swan. Rocé nuestros labios levemente, no quería que pensara demasiado, demonios, yo tampoco podía pensar demasiado teniéndola así.

La sentí respirar y temblar un poco cuando mis labios rozaron su clavícula, aún recordaba con claridad sus puntos sensibles.

-"Oh al demonio todo"- gimió, me tomó del cabello para separarme de su lugar sensible y estampar sus labios con los míos.

Casi sonreí por aquello, y digo casi porque preferí atacar sus deliciosos labios antes de celebrar esta pequeña victoria.

Nuestras camisas quedaron en algún lugar de la cocina, su sujetador cayó en medio del pasillo y apenas entramos a su habitación, el resto de nuestra ropa desapareció rápidamente.

Tener a Bella nuevamente en mis brazos era la jodida cosa más alucinante de este jodido mundo.

Besé, acaricié y redescubrí su hermoso cuerpo; la habitación se había llenado de nuestros gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Cada beso, cada caricia de ella me llevaba al límite.

Cuando estuve en su interior definitivamente volví a mi lugar feliz, después de seis años volví a mi lugar feliz. Sólo existíamos Bella y yo, nuestros cuerpos conectados, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, recordábamos nuestros puntos sensibles, ambos gemíamos sin vergüenza alguna. Ella era tan estrecha y caliente, mierda, estar con ella era jodidamente bueno. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella como no reaccionaba con ninguna otra, me hacía sentir tantas cosas… mierda, parecía una niñita.

Llegamos juntos al climax con ambos diciendo el nombre del otro cuando lo hicimos y fue en ese jodido momento en el que una verdad me golpeó con fuerza. Lo entendí, mierda que lo entendí, todo cobró sentido en este instante.

_Amaba a esta mujer…_ La amaba desde que la vi por primera vez junto a mi hermana en el aeropuerto, por eso me costó tanto superarla aquella vez, no extrañaba el sexo, la extrañaba a ella. Y lo peor es que nunca la logré superar, en cada chica con la que estuve la busqué a ella inconscientemente.

Ninguna otra mujer con la que he estado me había hecho acelerar el pulso a tal punto de pensar que moriría, tampoco ninguna otra mujer había calado tanto en mi interior como lo hizo Bella, de meterse bajo mi piel. Yo había decidido no creer en el amor, que simplemente eso no existía, pero no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, ya la sonrisa de Bella había hecho efecto en mí… Ya estaba enamorado de Bella Swan todos estos años sin saberlo.

Cuando me recuperé un poco de esta revelación me di cuenta que me había quedado viendo fijamente a Bella como un idiota pero ella también me observaba de la misma manera. Su mirada era tan intensa, deseaba saber que estaba pasando por su linda cabecita pero hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: La besé, un beso fuerte y apasionado, no sé si el hecho de descubrir que la amaba cambiaba algo, pero este beso lo sentía diferente, si los anteriores besos eran alucinantes, éste no tiene si quiera descripción.

Salí de su interior, me tumbé a su lado y me encantó que ella se acurrucara conmigo inmediatamente. Estuvimos acariciándonos distraídamente pero notaba a Bella pensativa, casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza trabajar a toda prisa.

-"¿En qué piensas?"- Pregunté sin contener más la incertidumbre.

-"En que esto que acaba de pasar fue realmente bueno"- soltó algunas risitas y aunque yo también sonreí dándole la razón, sabía que había algo más.

-"¿Pero…?"- La alenté a seguir.

-"Pero es una locura"- suspiró y de inmediato fruncí el ceño. No permitiría que Bella se escapara otra vez, no después de la revelación que tuve.

-"No Bella, no es ninguna locura"- tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lucharía contra ella si era necesario y usaría todos los medios posibles. Rocé nuestros labios y mordí ligeramente el suyo en el proceso, lo sentí estremecerse. –"El cómo reacciona tu cuerpo a mis besos no es una locura Bella… No lo es"- susurré y para hacer énfasis a mis palabras, la volví a besar.

-"Pero soy cinco años mayor que tú"- intentó protestar.

-"Eso es algo sin importancia Bella… Esto va más allá de las edades"- _Te amo, _¡Joder!, sabía que si lo decía ahora probablemente la ahuyentaría aún más rápido. –"Además… me gustan mayores"- le tomé el pelo, afortunadamente ella rió por mi pequeña broma.

-"Y al parecer a mi me gustan pequeños"- Oh no, ella no dijo eso…

-"Oh cariño, creo que no soy precisamente _pequeño"- _me froté sobre ella para enfatizar mi punto. Bella soltó una gran carcajada antes de atacar mis labios y engancharnos en una nueva batalla de nuestros cuerpos… Al menos por ahora había ganado esta pequeña discusión y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

**_**Cuatro meses después**_**

**¿Tienes planes para esta noche?**

**-Edward-**

Presioné el botón de enviar antes de volver toda mi concentración a los planos esperando ansioso por una respuesta. Hoy se cumplían cuatro meses desde que Bella y yo empezamos a salir y quería hacer algo especial, desde aquel día en que llegué a su departamento con una botella de vino y una pobre excusa para verla, nos hemos visto casi todos los días… En resumen, han sido los jodidos cuatro meses más felices de mi vida.

Me sentía como una niñita, pero despertar al lado de ella era jodidamente genial, pasaba el día entero pensando en ella y esperando regresar a su casa –o que ella fuera a la mía-, durante el día intercambiamos algunos mensajes lo que definitivamente hacía más llevadera mi tarde.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo y rápidamente lo tomé para revisar su respuesta… Demonios, en serio parecía una niñita por sonreír apenas abrí su mensaje.

**Ninguno hasta ahora… Estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**-Bella-**

Oh si, me encantaba cuando ella estaba _abierta a sugerencias_, me hacía recordar aquella noche en el ascensor… Joder, ahora mis ganas de verla incrementaron diez veces y ya se me ocurrió que podemos hacer.

**Perfecto, te secuestraré todo el fin de semana.**

**-Edward-**

Envié el mensaje ya con un plan en mente donde sólo estaríamos ella y yo el fin de semana entero.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en la entrada de mi oficina estaba un muy sonriente Jasper… demasiado sonriente para mi gusto.

-"¿A qué se debe tu cara de idiota?"- Lo molesté un poco pero su sonrisa no decayó ni un segundo cuando entró a mi oficina y se sentó frente a mí.

-"Mi esposa vino a visitarme a la oficina"- contestó ampliando aún más su sonrisa de idiota mientras que yo fruncía el ceño… No era idiota como para no saber que carajo significaba aquello y mierda que no deseaba saber que hacía mi hermana con su esposo en su oficina.

-"Oh demonios Whitlock, no podré volver a entrar a tu jodida oficina"- Hice una mueca de asco al imaginar lo que habrán hecho allí pero sólo recibí una sonora carcajada como respuesta por parte de Jasper. –"No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí únicamente para decirme esto"- necesitaba sacar de mi mente aquellas imágenes no deseadas.

-"Tienes razón, vine para decirte que el lunes tenemos reunión con los japoneses… Debemos conseguir que nos escojan para diseñar ese edificio"- Oh si, los japoneses que querían construir un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, muchos arquitectos se peleaban por ese proyecto –nosotros incluidos-.

Jasper comenzó a hablar sobre la próxima reunión pero dejé de prestarle atención cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje en mi celular.

**No cuenta como secuestro si no pongo resistencia ;)**

**-Bella-**

Sonreí como idiota al leerlo y le respondí que la pasaría buscando esta noche. Joder, ya moría de ganas por verla… Quizás ella pueda escaparse más temprano del trabajo y a mí no me importaría demasiado dejar estos planos que tenía en frente y retomarlos el lunes.

-"¿Edward me estás prestando atención?"- la voz de Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos de fuga.

-"Si,si… Los japoneses vienen el lunes"- Esperé que Jasper me riñera por no prestarle atención, pero en lugar de eso me sonrió –con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de mi hermana-

-"¿Quién es la chica?"- fue directo y sin rodeos tomándome por sorpresa.

-"No sé de qué hablas"- Creo que había olvidado mencionar que nadie sabía de lo mío con Bella, habíamos querido mantenerlo sólo para nosotros un tiempo. Aunque ahora yo sólo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba con Bella y que la amaba, sabía que ella tenía miedo de la reacción de Alice, sobre todo si se enteraba de nuestros encuentros de hace seis años… No habíamos hablado seriamente sobre nuestra relación pero esperaba cambiar eso este fin de semana, por eso intenté hacerme el idiota ante la pregunta de Jasper pero supe que no dio resultado.

-"No te hagas el idiota Cullen, llevas meses actuando extraño, en las tardes casi corres a tu auto y los fines de semana prácticamente te desapareces… Eso sólo lo logra una mujer y una por la que de verdad estás colado"- él terminó de hablar, me veía fijamente, analizándome como él solía hacerlo.

-"Eres una jodida molestia Whitlock, es imposible ocultarte algo cuando empiezas con tus dotes de psicoanalista"- resoplé pues sabía que servía de nada seguir negándolo.

-"¿Y quién es la chica que te echó el guante?"- Jasper preguntó divertido.

-"Pronto sabrás de ella"- o eso esperaba al menos –"Sólo te diré que ella es… genial, hermosa, inteligente…"- y me detuve al notar que casi me pierdo describiendo a mi Bella. Jasper me observaba entre divertido y sorprendido.

-"Joder hermano, ¿estás enamorado?"- nunca lo había admitido en voz alta y no pensaba hacerlo por primera vez con Jasper, quería decírselo a Bella, sólo a ella.

-"Estoy bastante ocupado ahora Jazz…"- y con esas palabras prácticamente lo eché de mi oficina pero él no lo tomó a mal, todo lo contrario, rió divertido.

-"Con esto me lo confirmaste hermano, espero conocer pronto a la mujer que logró atraparte"- Se puso de pie y con eso se marchó de mi oficina sonriendo como idiota logrando que yo sonriera divertido, yo también esperaba hacer público lo mío con Bella pronto.

-"¿Adónde vamos?"- Bella me preguntó sonriéndome. La pasé recogiendo por su apartamento hace algunos minutos y desde entonces no ha parado de preguntarme a donde nos dirigíamos, me encantaba tenerla a la expectativa pero creo que si seguía sin decirle sabía que no soportaría la hora y media que nos quedaba de viaje.

-"Mi familia tiene una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, solíamos ir allí casi todos los fines de semana cuando Alice y yo éramos niños… Pensé que podíamos pasar el fin de semana ahí, solos tú y yo"- Ahora que lo pensaba debí consultárselo antes… Sólo esperaba que le gustara la idea.

-"¡Genial!"- Se emocionó visiblemente lo que causó que yo me relajara. –"Me encanta la idea de pasar un fin de semana tranquilos y lejos de la ciudad"- Bella me tomó de la mano y mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a su tacto, desvié mi vista un segundo hacia ella sólo para verla sonreír de aquella manera que me tenía hechizado… Joder, como amaba a esta mujer.

Hora y media después como tenía previsto llegamos a la casa, estaba igual que en mis recuerdos, aunque ya no se ocupaba esta casa tan seguido como antes, sabía que mi madre se aseguraba de que alguien viniera una vez al mes para encargarse del jardín y limpiar un poco el interior de la casa.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegamos, estacioné mi auto en el garaje, entramos a la casa y le di un pequeño recorrido por la misma, ella había quedado prendada con los jardines.

-"La casa es realmente hermosa Edward"-

-"Lo es, cuando era niño solía desear que llegara el fin de semana para venir aquí"- Sonreí. Era grato recordar lo vivido aquí.

-"No entiendo como es que han dejado de venir hasta acá… Alejarse de la ciudad es tan relajante"- Parecía una niña recorriendo el jardín y yo no hacía más que sonreír por verla feliz.

-"Podemos venir aquí cada vez que quieras"- le ofrecí, haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Ella me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes a las que me tenía acostumbrado, se acercó a mí llevando directamente sus manos a mi cabello y yo aproveché de tomarla por la cintura.

-"Puede que te tome la palabra"- susurró contra mis labios. Quería profundizar el beso pero noté que Bella ya estaba sintiendo el frío de la noche.

-"Deberíamos entrar a la casa cielo, está haciendo bastante frío"- Ella volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue una de sus sonrisas coquetas… Oh, como adoraba lo que venía después de esas sonrisas.

-"Se me ocurren muchas formas de calentarnos"- Definitivamente esta mujer me mataría… pero yo moriría feliz junto a ella.

Ambos entramos de nuevo a la casa, apenas lo hicimos Bella atacó mis labios, llevó sus manos a mi cabello –adoraba cuando ella hacía eso- y yo la acorralé contra la pared.

No nos molestamos en llegar a una habitación, nos topamos con el sofá, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y como siempre sucedía cuando estaba con Bella, todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, no existía nada más, sólo los sentimientos que tengo por ella… Demonios, sentía que cada día amaba más a esta mujer.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestro beso y en nuestras caricias que no escuchamos nada más, no escuchamos que alguien estacionó su auto en la entrada, ni mucho menos los escuchamos entrar hasta que era demasiado tarde.

-"¿Qué demonios es esto?"- Ambos nos separamos de golpe y Bella se levantó de mi regazo como si quemara.

Alice nos veía sorprendida casi sin creer lo que estuviera observando, mientras que Jasper al parecer no estaba tan sorprendido del todo. Bella y yo nos acomodamos un poco la ropa que habíamos desordenado con nuestras caricias –Al menos no estábamos desnudos-. La preocupación bañaba el rostro de Bella al ver a mi hermana frente a nosotros.

-"Alice nosotros…"- Empecé a hablar pero Alice me hizo callar de inmediato.

-"¿El hombre de quien me hablaste hace días era Edward?"- Alice preguntó dirigiéndose únicamente a Bella quien asintió y mantuvo la mirada baja.

No sabía que hablaron Bella y Alice pero sea lo que sea, la respuesta de Bella había afectado a Alice, ella nos veía a Bella a mí sin parar y murmuraba cosas que no entendía muy bien.

-"Mi hermano"- fue lo único que entendí de sus balbuceos. Sabía que no lo estaba tomando bien y no permitiría que atacara a Bella.

-"Alice escucha"- Llamé su atención intentando sacarla de su conmoción pero entonces ocurrió algo que sin lugar a dudas ninguno de los que estábamos aquí presentes esperaba: Corrió hasta mí y empezó a repartir algunos pequeños golpes en mis brazos ¿qué demonios le ocurría?.

-"Tú pedazo de idiota ¡No permitiré que juegues con mi mejor amiga!"- Me golpeaba con sus pequeñas manos y yo me reiría si en realidad los golpes no dolieran pero la verdad es que Alice tenía bastante fuerza, además, estaba tremendamente confundido ¿De dónde ella sacaba que estaba jugando con Bella?.

-"¿Qué demonios te sucede Alice? ¡Yo no estoy jugando con Bella"- grité intentando de esquivar los golpes de Alice. Jasper vino a mi rescate conteniendo a Alice con sólo tocarla pero definitivamente ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el tema por lo que a pesar de que los golpes se detuvieron, los gritos siguieron.

La situación casi me hace reír, Bella estaba asustada de que Alice la odiara por _aprovecharse_ de mí hace seis años pero en lugar de eso, Alice me estaba atacando a mí… En serio me reiría si no estuviera preocupado de que Bella también pensara que estaba jugando con ella.

-"¡Tú jamás has tenido algo serio con una chica! Estás con ellas unos meses y luego las deshechas"- Alice seguía alterada sin dejarme hablar. –"Jamás te he criticado Edward, pero no permitiré que hagas lo mismo con Bella… ¡Demonios, ella es mi mejor amiga!"-

-"Bella es diferente"- susurré. Joder, quería estar a solas con Bella y demostrarle que no estaba jugando con ella. Vi que Alice seguiría descargándose contra mí y fue cuando exploté –"La amo, joder, ¡la amo!"- solté silenciando de una vez y por todas a Alice –"Yo lo quiero todo con Bella… ella es con quien me quiero casar"- un jadeo a mi lado me hizo reaccionar y me di cuenta de lo que dije. Bella estaba sorprendida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me veía con emoción. Alice me veía sorprendida, descolocada mientras que Jasper a su lado sonreía abiertamente.

Joder, no era así como quería decirle esto a Bella, tanto esperar el momento ideal para soltarlo así por presiones de Alice.

Sentí que todo se detuvo por unos instantes, no quería que Bella pensara que lo dije sólo por librarme de Alice y entonces salí corriendo hasta el garaje, sé que todos allá adentro estarán confundidos pero era necesario buscar algo que tenía en mi auto desde hace dos meses… lo tenía escondido esperando el momento ideal, este no era precisamente el momento perfecto que pensé pero joder, cualquier momento con ella era perfecto. Metí en mi bolsillo el pequeño paquete, respiré profundo y entré de nuevo a la casa donde todos me veían confundidos pero a mí sólo me importaba Bella.

Me acerqué hasta ella ignorando la presencia de Alice y Jasper, tomé sus manos y decidí abrirme de una vez por todas con ella.

-"Lo que dije hace un momento es cierto Bella… Te amo"- Susurré mientras Bella me veía fijamente. –"Te amé desde que te vi por primera vez hace seis años en el aeropuerto, lo descubrí cuando nos volvimos a ver… tenía miedo de asustarte al decirte lo que siento pero joder Bella, te amo"- Varias veces había practicado como decirte esto a Bella pero mierda, la verdad es que era realmente difícil hacerlo, quería decir tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar. Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas y se abrieron de par en par cuando me vio sacar la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo. –"Aquella primera noche en tu apartamento supe que eras la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días Bella… Esto lo tengo desde hace dos meses y tuve esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pero contigo todos los momentos son perfectos"- Abrí la caja revelando el anillo que había en su interior, Bella jadeó y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. –"Es verdad que nunca he tenido algo serio hasta ahora pero es porque sin saberlo, en esas mujeres te buscaba a ti Bella, por eso ahora que te tengo de vuelta no pienso dejarte ir"- Me callé por un segundo y respiré profundo antes de hacer la pregunta más difícil de toda mi jodida existencia "-Bella… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"- Listo, me había lanzado al abismo sin protección alguna y rogando para que la caída no fuese dolorosa.

Bella me observó por algunos segundos, mi corazón se había detenido y empezó a latir como loco cuando vi que sonreía de esa forma que adoraba.

-"No sé si te amo desde hace seis años o desde que te volví a ver en el ensayo de Allie, sólo sé que ese día empezó a latir descontrolado con sólo tenerte cerca Edward"- Bella susurraba, acarició mi rostro y yo me sentía en el jodido cielo. –"Jamás me asustaría al saber tus sentimientos Edward porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo… Te amo y por supuesto que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo"- Se lanzó a mis brazos cuando terminó de hablar y creo que estuve apunto de gritar y festejar como una niñita.

-"¿Eso es un si?"- Pregunté sólo para confirmar, ella rió divertida, me besó levemente en los labios y me dio la respuesta que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-"Eso es un: claro que quiero casarme contigo Edward"- Y la besé, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía en ese beso… Felicidad, pasión, amor.

Escuchamos unos pequeños aplausos a nuestras espaldas, la actitud de Alice había cambiado drásticamente, ahora que sabía cuales eran mis intenciones con Bella nos veía felizmente.

-"Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba"- soltó algunas risitas y yo sonreí divertido, yo tampoco tenía planeado hacer esto hoy. –"¡Tienen que contarme como empezó todo esto!"- aplaudió emocionada y Bella y yo nos vimos un poco preocupados, no sabía si era conveniente contarle lo que pasó hace seis años.

-"Alice cariño, ¿que te parece si nos hospedamos en el hotel que está aquí cerca y dejamos a los tórtolos solos?... Creo que tienen mucho que celebrar"- Jasper vino a mi rescate nuevamente. Le di una mirada de agradecimiento que sin duda él supo descifrar.

-"De acuerdo"- suspiró resignada y Bella se relajó visiblemente a mi lado.

Alice y Jasper se marcharon y me di cuenta que aún tenía el anillo en mi mano así que tomé la de Bella y lo deslicé en su dedo mientras ella me sonreía.

-"Ahora si es oficial"- susurré sobre sus labios.

-"Te amo Edward"- Oh, como adoraba escuchar aquello.

-"Te amo futura señora Cullen"- La besé después de eso, ella me correspondió con la misma pasión y ambos subimos hasta la habitación… teníamos mucho que celebrar, después pensaríamos que le diríamos a Alice sobre lo ocurrido en esas vacaciones de primavera hace seis años, ahora sólo me dedicaría disfrutar de mi futura esposa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? ¿Flores o tomates?<br>_**

**_Recuerden que pueden decirme su opinión a través de los bellos y hermosos reviews jaja! _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, hasta una próxima vez! :D_**

**_Besos!_**


End file.
